User talk:Brian Kurtz
See: User talk:Brian Kurtz/Archive for older discussions. Batman (Bruce Wayne)/Batman (New Earth)/Bruce Wayne (New Earth) Hey Brian. Have a look at the numbers of moves and redirects on the above pages. Aren't we supposed to get the naming conventions stabilized (which I think they have been), then have one of Jamie's 'bots handle all the changes? "I'm telling", but seriously ... WTF? --Roygbiv666 01:23, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::GAAAH! I just shot Salubri a message, so hopefully that'll clear everything up. Admittedly, its pretty easy to "miss" the changes in naming convention policy what with the forums being down as often as they are. Though, as the self-professed reigning king of "edit first, ask questions later", I suppose I can't criticize too harshly. Haw! --Brian Kurtz 01:47, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :Maybe it should have been "WTH". I think the naming conventiosn stuff has pretty much been finalized - is Jamie going to set up a bot on the DCDP as on the Marvel one to take care of these changes? I'll copy this over to his page. :--Roygbiv666 13:12, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::Pshaw. "WTF" is one of my favorite acronyms. I'm amazed at how often I find myself using it. :p --Brian Kurtz 17:17, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Uh oh! A bit of a kafuffle over at Power Girl... Looks like it is getting personal. :( Could you intercede? --Jamie 04:37, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :Nope not personal at all. Just a little heated as when fans debate and request proof of their arguments. Producing facts USUALLY ends a debate. That was why I posted on his page hoping to take the discussion OFF the page itself. Seems he does NOT use his home page at all. :-Kal_l_fan 02:39 29 Nov 2007 ::I'll try to help out, but to be honest, I'm having trouble making heads or tails of that discussion. I have faith in our editors though. I'm sure we can all iron everything out. --Brian Kurtz 13:13, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::Okay I'll make it simple. DC has powered down most of the Superman heroes since Byrne. A lot of fans feel that this is not right for the characters (as they remember either from the Silver Age era -- or their own desires and are changing the pages to reflect thier expectations rather than the printed pages as they currently stand. When asked to show their reference for such changes they can't show such for DC writers again have either changed the character from what the fans feel is reflective of the fans' desire or never happened at all to the character in the printed page. :::I'm cringing on the Supergirl page, but since we went through all the drama with the Power Girl page with some people obviously writing their PHD these on why they character SHOULD reflect what they want I'm leaving it alone though as a REFERENCE page the information on the character's powers as the character is now is all wrong right now. -Kal_l_fan 01:27 02 Dec 2007 Heroes (NBC) Hi... I'm sure you know the Heroes TV serie from NBC... DC bought public rights of Heroes Novels from NBC.. You can see here.. So.. Can we create Heroes pages? --Akadirgun 10:16, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :Why bother - there' an entire wiki site devoted to it. Maybe the novels/books could/should go there. . --Roygbiv666 13:09, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Saw the wiki is dedicated to the movie, but if dc bought the rights we could have some character pages here too. :) Copycat989 14:37, 29 November 2007 (UTC) So, it means i can add some Heroes Novel pages.. :) --Akadirgun 15:01, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::(Shifts uncomfortably in chair). I'm really not sure. While we have certainly created pages for other venues such as ABC comics, WildStorm and several television programs, I also feel that there comes a point when we have to draw a line somewhere. Do we make a movie page for LXG? Do we create articles for Mad Magazine? Stuff like that. I suppose the topical question becomes... will people come to this database to find information about characters from Heroes? If we do decide to include Heroes articles (and mind you, that's a pretty ginormous "if"), I think we should only include information presented in the Webcomic/Graphic Novel(s). At least that way it remains DC-specific. In a case like this, I suppose we should put it to a vote; preferably on the forums. I'll defer to whatever decision Jamie and Roy weigh in on. --Brian Kurtz 15:15, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::I'd like Heroes pages. I don't think that the "There is already a wiki devoted to it"-reasoning may necessarily hold (actually, there's two wikis devoted to Heroes). There is a Wiki for the Legion of Super-Heroes, but that does not prevent us from having articles about LSH characters and issues, for instance. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 15:45, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::::True, but aren't the comics tied-in to the shows? Personally, I think the books should be on the wikis devoted to the show. Of course, I think we don't need DCAU or Smallville stuff either, what do I know? :-) I guess it should go on the forums, but I don't think we should include them. ::::--Roygbiv666 16:24, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::A Legion wiki! Cool! I'll have to add that to my favorites. --Brian Kurtz 16:29, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::: I can't register to the forum. There is a CGI Error. So, i can't add a poll for Heroes Novels. --Akadirgun 18:04, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::You might want to ask the site admin Jamie about that. He could probably help you with forum bugs and registration. --Brian Kurtz 16:50, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay, I just added a poll for you on the forums. Hopefully, you'll be able to register and participate. The poll can be found here. --Brian Kurtz 17:15, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks.. I hope so.. --Akadirgun 18:04, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Comics naming conventions Hey brian - should we be following this in naming comics? I haven't been doing that with the Terra Obscura entries (which everyone should be reading - ha!) ... --Roygbiv666 22:11, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, Lord I hope not. I haven't been doing it either, and to be honest, I really don't see any value to it. Okay... I admit, after already moving several hundred comics pages, I really don't want to see them moved again. I say, we should just keep going as we have been. I'm sure Jamie won't mind. It'll be our little secret. hee hee hee. --Brian Kurtz 00:01, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, but that's what 'bots are for - mindless busy work. Anything using the Comic Template or ... some other criteria ... can be applied and a bot can do it. I agree - let's just ignore it and hope it goes away.. tee hee. --Roygbiv666 04:01, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Speaking of naming conventions...have you seen my lates post here? (I noticed you moved the Wonder Woman page...) The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 20:58, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Just checked it out. I am sooooo bad when it comes to referring back to earlier conversation topics. :( I had forgotten that we hadn't quite ironed out the whole Wonder Woman thing. Hadn't considered that she might be a queen one day. On further consideration, I think you're right... Diana of Themyscira is probably the most stable page name for this character. Not sure about E-1 and E-2 versions though. Did they use the name Themyscira pre-crisis? I'm almost certain that it is strictly a post-crisis convention. --Brian Kurtz 21:03, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, I'm too pretty sure Themyscira is a post-Crisis convention, but the E-1 and E-2 could be under "Diana Trevor" as they're both married to Steve Trevor. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 05:45, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Featured Article Can you pick a new one, I'm tired of the Luthor one...any ideas? :--Roygbiv666 16:22, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :I suggest Legion of Super-Heroes (New Earth)...I've worked pretty hard with it to recieve some kind of *Featured Article Status*. It may need some review though. I'm not a native english-speaker (or writer), y'know. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 17:00, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Replacing uploaded images As an admin, I suppose you have rights to upload a new version of an image, so, could you replace this low-resolution image, with this? (If the link does not work, try this. I think you can find it there.) Thanks in advance. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 18:26, 8 December 2007 (UTC)